The Demon King's Daughter
The Demon King's Daughter (Maou no Musume wa Sekai Saikyou Dakedo Hikineet!) là bộ WN được viết bởi tác giả Nenjuu Mugichatarou và được minh họa bởi Shiino Sera Tên đầy đủ: The Demon King’s Daughter is the World’s Strongest but a Shut-In! ~Shut Herself in an Abandoned Church to be Revered as the Goddess~ (魔王の娘は世界最強だけどヒキニート！ ～廃教会に引きこもってたら女神様として信仰されました～) (Tạm dịch: Con gái Đại Ma vương là kẻ mạnh nhất thế giới, song lại sống nhốt mình! Tự nhốt mình vào một Nhà thờ bỏ hoang để được mọi người tôn làm Nữ Thần~) Link raw: http://ncode.syosetu.com/n3555ea/ Link eng https://re-library.com/translations/the-demon-kings-daughter/ Nội dung Vũ khí sinh học mạnh nhất được tạo nên từ gen của Đại Ma Vương, Iris. Cô được giao nhiệm vụ phải tiêu diệt loài người và giải phóng ma tộc khỏi vùng đất hoang. Tuy nhiên, Đại Ma vương không hề biết. Họ không hề biết rằng Iris có mong muốn được sống nhốt mình. Từ bỏ nhiệm vụ hủy diệt loài người, cô tự nhốt mình vào một nhà thờ bỏ hoang giữa nơi hoang dã và sống một cuộc sống chỉ biết ăn và ngủ. Tuy nhiên, ma lực khủng khiếp phát ra từ Iris đã biến vùng đất hoang dã trở thành một vùng đất màu mỡ, khiến con người tụ tập đến. Và như thế, con người bắt đầu tôn cô làm Nữ Thần. Liệu Iris có thể tiếp tục duy trì cuộc sống NEET của mình thêm được nữa không? Quy chuẩn dịch thuật Bản dịch được dịch từ bản Eng của Re:Library Đây là bản dịch WN. Lịch sử *3/12/2017: Đặt gạch *06/04/2019: Hoàn thần Phần 1 Danh sách các tập Phần 1 - Toàn tập *Chương 1: Bỗng dưng muốn tìm chỗ nhốt mình *Chương 2: Bỗng dưng tranh chấp lãnh thổ với một con rồng *Chương 3: Có được một cái giường slime *Chương 4: Tên cậu là Punigami *Chương 5: Bán cây cỏ được 10 vàng *Chương 6: Gặp phải bọn đầu gấu *Chương 7: Tạo ra một cái hồ *Chương 8: Nam tước Silverlight *Chương 9: Có người đến *Chương 10: Sheryl *Chương 11: Chiếc giường lộng lẫy đến *Chương 12: Socola thật ngon *Chương 13: Peropero Nyurunnyurun *Chương 14: Ngôi làng hình thành *Chương 15: Rồng mẹ *Chương 16: Nhận được cam kết trung thành *Chương 17: Bản năng của ma thú *Chương 18: Tụ tập trong nhà thờ *Chương 19: Rồng trở thành dân làng *Chương 20: Thu hoạch khoai tây, ngon quá *Chương 21: Vũ khí sinh học thứ hai, Eclipse *Chương 22: Rào chắn socola *Chương 23: Marion, lại thua nữa rồi *Chương 24: Eclipse, lấy lại sự tỉnh táo *Chương 25: Trận chiến với em gái *Chương 26: Sự thật về Eclipse *Chương 27: Điều đáng sợ dưới chân đồi *Chương 28: Hội nghị quỷ *Chương 29: Kẻ địch mới *Chương 30: Chiến thắng dễ dàng Phần 2 - Toàn tập *Chương 31: NoJa *Chương 32: Thần Bảo hộ Muriel *Chương 33: Vì giấc ngủ ngon *Chương 34: Chiều rồi sao? *Chương 35: Đá, giấy và kéo *Chương 36: Mọi người đều được chào đón trừ kẻ xấu *Chương 37: Trận chiến cầu tuyết *Chương 38: Điều tra *Chương 39: Xích long chịu lạnh kém lắm *Chương 40: Xóa tan nghi ngờ *Chương 41: Sổ mũi *Chương 42: Hãy làm một người tuyết thôi *Chương 43: Đến một thành phố bí ẩn *Chương 44: Thần Bảo hộ ở thị trấn láng giềng *Chương 45: Bánh táo *Chương 46: Giải quyết vấn đề thiếu nước *Chương 47: Bay về phương nam *Chương 48: Wawawa *Chương 49: Udon, là gì vậy? *Chương 50: Nơi đặt cầu tuyết *Chương 51: Đây là Udon *Chương 52: Lễ hội liếm láp *Chương 53: Phong ấn của Muriel *Chương 54: Một lần nữa trở lại Lãnh địa Tử tước Kaningham *Chương 55: Mở cửa, mở cửa! *Chương 56: Ma quang thạch *Chương 57: Thần lực, hồi phục *Chương 58: Trận chiến của những vị Thần *Chương 59: Giờ thì, mọi chuyện đã được giải quyết *Chương 60: Đại Ma vương sau một thời gian dài Phần 3 *Chương 61: Tên biến thái rắc rối *Chương 62: Tên nó là Punyobaron *Chương 63: Slime sumo *Chương 64: Lời mời đến Lễ hội Slime *Chương 65: Thành phố Slaslan Nhân sự *Dịch: Kuuhaku Nguyen *Edit: Medassin QDuyPFIEV Danh sách các tập đã xuất bản *魔王の娘は世界最強だけどヒキニート! ~廃教会に引きこもってたら女神様として信仰されました~ (Ngày 14, tháng 11 năm 2017 ISBN 978-4797394153) *魔王の娘は世界最強だけどヒキニート! 2 ~廃教会に引きこもってたら女神様として信仰されました~ (Ngày 14, tháng 3 năm 2018 ISBN 978-4797395549) Category:The Demon King's Daughter Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Shoujo Ai Category:Slice of life